


Seven Seas of Symphony

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anarka is a shitty mom, Angst, Chat Noir kills the akuma (don't worry Luka lives), F/M, Protective Luka Couffaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Luka's relationship with his mother Anarka is rather poor. While neither one had much of a regard to the civilian norms, Anarka would more often than not take things too far. When Luka's crush Marinette comforts him after another altercation, things seem to go well between the guitarist and the designer. Unfortunately, Luka's rebellious mother pulls a life threatening stunt to spite her son's dispiriting attitude towards her reckless behavior and this leaves him, Marinette and Juleka out at sea in the midst of a storm. If they somehow get back home, their relationship is bound to strain even more.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Juleka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Anarka Couffaine & Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Anarka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: August 2020 - Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faelynwythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelynwythe/gifts).



> There will be Anarka salt, granted I'm sure that's a non-issue given she has shown behavior justifiable of earning salt I'm still placing this warning here. 
> 
> Perseus' description: He shares the same body type as Luka, but now has wings on his back and wields a trident. He dons blue skin and his hair is a dark black. His abilities are manipulating water and creating prisons made out of water that are able to be breathed in. When near the water he can heal himself and create copies of himself made from said water. However, he must be near water to do these abilities, otherwise he will not be able to perform them.

If there was one thing in particular Luka Couffaine loved to do, it was to play his guitar. He was good at it, in fact, one could argue he was great at it. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much of a skillset outside of that. He ended up dropping out of school in order to help his mom with the boat, because someone had to keep his loony mother, Anarka, in check. He was pretty much her first-mate, a title somewhat meaningless on a ship with only two other people besides her.

Anarka was typically sweet to her boy, but also rather ignorant of his preferences. She’d cook up bizarre dishes that didn’t taste very good and would eat anything she thought was remotely edible. Luka would go grocery shopping occasionally, but sadly had little money to keep their fridges stocked. Anarka’s pirate life would’ve probably worked wonders in the times of Christopher Columbus, but nowadays not so much. That said, she adored Columbus and demanded her children take the day off just to celebrate Columbus day.

Luka’s sister Juleka was probably the most civilized of the clan. She still went to school and typically got along with her peers. The obvious exception being Chloé Bourgeois, who once had her stoolie, Sabrina Raincomprix, lock her in a bathroom stall to take her photo with her friend Adrien Agreste. Otherwise, they did their best to ignore each other. It’s not like they were particularly enemies, but Chloé went by her own agenda and anyone who got in the way of it was fair game.

The family ended up meeting Juleka’s classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng and were nothing but supportive. They treated her like she was one of their own and even let her bring some pastries each time she visited them. It was then and there Luka fell in love with her. He couldn’t quite fathom why, but he knew he was a goner the second he saw her.

One day, Marinette came to the boat as usual.

“Hey Luka.” Marinette said.

“Hi Marinette, I see you brought more pastries.”

“I did, and a few of my classmates tell me they wanna go sailing.” 

“Oh? What for?”

“Just to brave the high seas.”

“I’m not sure if we can--”

“Oh absolutely!” Anarka had overheard Marinette’s conversation with her son. “We can do it tomorrow.”

Luka looked worried. “But Mom, there’s gonna be a storm tomorrow. We go out there, we’ll wreck or capsize!”

“Nothing Liberty can’t take. Besides, if anyone goes overboard we’ll fish them out; it’s not rocket science, Luka.” Anarka was ready to face the storm head on, not concerned for anyone’s safety in the slightest.

Luka stormed off to his room and impulsively punched his pillow. Marinette followed after him. “Everything okay, Luka?”

The guitarist turned to the heroine and took a breath. “No. Sorry ba- err Marinette.” He said, correcting himself as he almost called her babe. “It’s my mom. I know she likes to have fun, but she doesn’t think of anyone but herself!”

Marinette slowly walked forward. “I’m sure she cares about you Luka, maybe in her own weird Anarka way but…”

“Stop being so optimistic!” Luka snapped, but quickly regretted it upon seeing the frightened look on Marinette’s face. He took a breath. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell Marinette. I’m just so frustrated.”

“You can tell me about it, Luka.” Marinette said.

He patted the side of his bed and the baker girl sat. Luka, without thinking, leaned his head on her shoulder. “You’re a sweetheart Marinette, and I love you.”

Marinette hugged back. “I love you too Luka. You know, maybe I can talk to your mom if you want.”

Luka shook his head. “She’s too stubborn, believe me, I’ve tried.”

“That bad huh?” Marinette raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Juleka said, having been watching for the last minute. “Last time I told mom no, she threw me in the river.”

“That’s horrible!” Marinette said.

“Well, it’s how we live. Piss mom off, into the drink we go.” Juleka smirked. This was probably the most confident she had ever seen her classmate. In school the poor girl’s typically super quiet, but here she was a bit of a snarker.

“She does nothing but embarrass us. She thinks she’s living her way, but all she does is be this rebel and what do we get out of it? Nothing.” Luke fretted.

Marinette dropped her head and wrapped her arms around Luka. She kissed him gently on the forehead. The guitarist began to calm down and it was a good thing he did. An akuma was just about to hit him sight unseen. “I know it’s hard Luka, but you’ll find a way to fend for yourself, I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah, but what else am I qualified for?” The guitarist asked, doubtfully.

“Well I can teach you to bake. Chicks love guys who can bake.” Marinette snarked. Juleka just about fell to the floor hearing something like that out of the normally reserved Marinette.

Luka’s mood began to improve. He sat up straight and began smiling throughout the conversation.

“I can always bring them another day.” Marinette offered.

“Mom’s gonna be so disappointed.” Juleka sarcastically said.

“Good.” Luka muttered.

“I mean if we sleep in and don’t let everyone know, she can’t take us.” Marinette suggested.

Juleka left Luka and Marinette alone to cuddle with one another. They were at their most comfortable, and Luka was finally beginning to calm down. In fact, the two were so comfy they ended up falling asleep, the guitarist comfortably resting his head on the heroine’s chest as if it were his pillow.

Much later the two woke up, both feeling well rested albeit a little awkward due to falling asleep so suddenly. “Why do I feel like the room is shaking?” Marinette asked.

Luka came to and glanced towards the door. “Oh no…” He said, a horrified look in his eye, as if this had happened before. He rushed out to the deck to find Liberty in the middle of the ocean with no one to steer her. Land was nowhere to be seen. He rushed to find Juleka staring into the distance. There was Anarka paddling away.

“Liberty will find the way!” She yelled, paddling away on the lifeboat.

“She left us to die.” Juleka uttered. Their mother had pulled reckless stunts like this again and again. But this is the first time she literally endangered the lives of her children. As it would appear, Luka’s doubtful words about the storm had gotten to her.

“We gotta steer her back to land!” Marinette yelled. “But I have no idea how to steer this thing!” She fumbled at the wheel, but unfortunately all this did was cause the ship to rock.

Luka calmly took the wheel. “Juleka, keep an eye on the wind! Marinette! Watch the rocks!” Luka steered the ship as well as he could, trying his best to avoid any rocks. The waves were throwing them around like clothes in a washing machine. Nearby they noticed Anarka stranded on a rock; the lifeboat had crashed and been reduced to splinters, no longer seaworthy.

“Luka, your mom!” Marinette yelled.

He steered Liberty towards her, Juleka holding up a life preserver. She tossed it, but it missed and only managed to snag a rock. “Mom! Put it on!” The goth yelled.

Anarka stepped on the rope, intending to walk across the bridge the preserver created. “Pfft, in this?! Nah I’ll just--” But at that instant, she slipped into the water.

“MOM!” Juleka screamed. “Luka I can’t see her!”

The guitarist then discarded his jacket and pants, ready to jump in. “Are you crazy?!” Marinette exclaimed. “That current will swallow you whole!”

“Not if I have this.” He said, holding the life preserver. With that he jumped in after her, holding the rope. He dunked his head underwater searching for his mom, who was nowhere to be found. But he then saw her, unconscious. She had hit her head as she fell, but he managed to pull her to the preserver and signaled Marinette to drop the safety ladder. He pulled her up and lay her on shore. Juleka, who had been steering the ship, managed to get them out of the storm and to safety while the trio waited for Anarka to regain consciousness.

“I’ll get us back home.” Luka said bitterly.  
Marinette approached the guitarist. “Luka, are you okay? That was scary!”

“She did it again! Took Liberty to the middle of the ocean, this time in the middle of a storm!” Luka was pissed, he would have an earful to say to his mom when she woke up.

Liberty was docked in her usual place, with careful maneuvering Luka had guided her to safety. Marinette was nervous, knowing when Anarka woke up it wasn’t gonna be pretty. And that she did, ready to go again. “Woo! Wasn’t that amazing?!”

Luka marched towards his mom. “What the fuck were you thinking mom?! You almost got us killed!!” Marinette got in-between them and attempted to comfort him, but it was no use. He had held back these words long enough. “You’re a crazy, woman-child who’s lived in a time warp ever since before Juleka and I were born! You like this life?! You love endangering others?! Well you can enjoy it alone! Have fun!” He stalked off, Juleka instinctively followed, and Marinette went soon after.

“Luka are you okay?” Marinette asked. Her and Juleka looked concerned. The goth expected her brother to turn back with an angry face, but instead he had looked rather sullen.

“I’m sorry Marinette, I should’ve never let you in the boat. It almost got you killed.” 

“Luka please! None of this was your fault! You saved my life!” Juleka placed her arm on Marinette’s shoulder and shook her head, as if to tell her she’s making it worse. The heroine dropped her head. Before she knew it another akuma had approached Luka. Her and Juleka attempted to warn him, but it was no use. It entered his earring.

“Perseus! I am Hawk Moth! I am giving you the power to show your mother her family’s well being is more important than her selfish desires. She loves the sea so much, it will be at your command. And in return, I would like you to give me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses.”

Luka accepted, his body becoming white with blue and black stripes. A sword now in hand he summoned a huge bubble of water and trapped Marinette and Juleka in a watery prison. Incredibly, they were able to somehow breathe. “Stay here you two. I don’t want you getting hurt.” With that he went off to confront his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette pounded at the water prison as hard as she could, but to no avail. “Ow!” She yelled. Despite the walls being water, she felt like she was punching steel. “Oh Juleka, what do we do?”

“I’d come in, but us cats aren’t a big fan of water.” A voice said.

“Cat Noir!” Marinette yelled. “I don’t know what’s going on, this prison is like a steel fortress! The akuma set it up, I think he went to the river.”

“Then maybe if I beat him, then the force field will have to deactivate.” The cat rushed to the harbor as fast as he could. He gazed upon Perseus, just about to approach Liberty. “Hey waterboy, I think your football team needs you.”

“Back off kitty cat, this doesn’t concern you.” Perseus said, holding his hand at the black hero.

The felined fighter noticed a dark blue glow in his right hand, but Perseus was threatening him with his left. “You’ll have to deactivate that water prison you have Marinette and Juleka in to fight me won’t you?”

“You’re so wrong,” Perseus uttered, a force field formed in his left hand; emitting the same blue glow. Before he knew it, Cat Noir was in a water prison of his own. “You forget I have two hands.” Perseus lifted the boy as high as he could before releasing the prison, the hero falling from a great height. With a flick of his wrist water droplets shot out and hit Cat Noir, sending him flying into the nearest building. “Enjoy your little cat nap kitty,” He continued towards Liberty and without hesitation flipped the boat over with a massive tidal wave. “Mother dearest, it’s Perseus! You wanted some action, well now I’m gonna give you all the action you want!” Liberty hit the river wall, becoming heavily damaged much to Anarka’s horror. The victim lifted her from the dock. “This is for Jules and Marinette.” He said, encasing Anarka in another watery cage. A series of crooked waves, rapids and spouts formed in the river. “Okay mother, let’s see how you do. Get through all of this and I’ll forgive you.”

Anarka was horrified. “Luka, baby.” She said softly. “Let’s talk about this.”

“Oh now when you’re the one in danger you wanna talk? Too late.” Luka released the prison holding Marinette and Juleka. He needed both hands to hold up this path without straining himself.

“Juleka, are you okay?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah.” She uttered.  
Cat Noir limped past the two, injured. “Get out of here.” He hissed. He was in no condition to fight, Marinette knew she had to aid him quickly.

“Juleka, keep Cat Noir safe. I’m gonna get the cops.” The designer ran off to transform, fumbling at her lame cop excuse. Quickly she did so to rejoin her partner. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Nice to see you m’lady. Seems someone rained on this guy’s parade.” Cat Noir joked, much to the irritation of his partner. He got serious. “He can only use two attacks at most, so if we keep our distance and create a diversion, then he can’t keep us down.”

“We’ll need a third for that.” Ladybug said. “Keep that tidal wave over there busy, I’ll be back. And make sure Juleka is safe, her being out of harm’s way is crucial.” The girl ran off whilst Cat Noir prepared to face Perseus once more.

“Juleka, go hide.” He told the girl. “Ready for round two?”

“Bad kitty.” Perseus said. Water bullets shot at the cat, but the strain of holding up his water course and being distracted by Cat Noir proved too much and he was forced to release it to fight the boy. “I guess I’ll have to end you first.”

“Just try it.” The feline hero said.

Water droplets formed at the tips of the villain’s fingers. He flailed his hands as hard as he could, bullets of water flying at Cat Noir as fast and hard as they possibly could. There were too many to dodge, The projectiles came at the hero hard and fast, assaulting him where he stood. Too many to easily dodge.

“Gotta… hold… out.” He told himself, each sharp drop of water hitting him as if he was being shot with a paintball gun. Each hit stung, but the black cat did not relent. He willed himself to stand, refusing to let the villain take him down so easily.

Ladybug returned to find Juleka. “Juleka Couffaine, I am entrusting you with the Dragon Miraculous. After this fight I expect you to return it to me.” The goth stared at the miraculous. “To activate it say ‘Longg, bring the storm.’”

The goth nodded, ready to fight. Without hesitation she transformed. A black and red suit appeared on her. She waited by the wall whilst Ladybug distracted Perseus from the heavily injured Cat Noir. “Looking for a Miraculous?” Ladybug cut in. You got one.”

“Hey m’lady, good timing.” The cat said. “And nice to meet you too miss…”

“Stormcatcher. Call me Stormcatcher.” She replied.

“Thanks for holding out for as long as you did kitty cat, I know how much you hate water.” The girl swatted at him, having seen where the akuma went. He attempted to catch her, but she was out of his reach. However, Stormcatcher launched a wave of water at Perseus, who was quick to shoot back. Cat Noir hurriedly leapt away from the colliding spouts. She and her brother pushed back and forth as hard as they could. It was a sheer deadlock. Unfortunately Stormcatcher was starting to lose strength, so Cat Noir took the opportunity to hit Perseus’ earring, releasing the akuma. He caught the butterfly and squashed it.

“Cat Noir! You didn’t have to kill it!” Ladybug yelled.

“You were way over there and I was right here, couldn’t risk it getting anyone else.” The cat replied.

“I didn’t even get to use my lucky charm. Better do that.” With haste she summoned it and used it to undo the akuma’s damage. “Thanks kitty, better get out of here.” Cat Noir fled before he could transform back, while Juleka de-transformed and handed back the Dragon Miraculous. “I’m all hero’d out.” She said.

“Nice work, I gotta go too. Bug out.” The heroine left. She checked the surrounding area to make sure no one had followed. “Spots off.” She said. “Thanks Tikki.” Marinette said. With haste she returned to Luka. “Are you okay?!”

Luka got up, still dazed. The duo noticed Anarka having survived the ordeal. “Luka, are you okay?!” He nudged her away.

“Go away. We’re done.” He snapped. He walked off and Marinette followed him. Juleka simply glanced at her mother apologetically before chasing after her brother. Anarka was heartbroken.

“Luka I’m so sorry, I know I can’t begin to understand how you feel right now. But I’m here for you.” Marinette placed her hand on his shoulder, but he gently brushed it off.

“You have it perfect Marinette — a loving mom, a nice dad, a killer pad, all you can ask for. There’s no way you could possibly understand.” He said.

“I could let you and Juleka stay at my place, Luka please!” She hugged him as tight as she could. “Your mom doesn’t know that she has a sweet son, a man who’s heart is in the right place! You’re not perfect Luka, but don’t let it stop you from being who you are!” Tears formed at Marinette’s eyes. “Juleka, tell him.”

“What am I gonna do without my bro to help me feel confident?” Juleka quietly asked, averting his gaze. Too shy to look him in the eye directly.

However, the guitarist hugged Marinette back. He rested his head on the ravenette’s and pulled her in. “You really are an amazing girl Marinette.” He said. Slowly, he moved back to give the girl a sweet kiss. She kissed back.

“Shall we talk more at my place?” Marinette asked as she pulled back, her forehead rested on Luka’s. 

The siblings looked at one another before nodding. Juleka happily looked on as her brother and her friend found happiness in one another. Perhaps leaving their mother would be difficult for Luka to get over, but the girl knew her brother was in good hands as long as their everyday Ladybug was there to help him through it all. She had put her trust in Marinette so many times, and she knew she could continue to put her faith in the girl for many years to come.


End file.
